Rainy Nights, Rainy Days
by Khaelen Coulson
Summary: Ginny's husband suddenly returns after being thought dead for months. Random fluff ensues. Dedicated to my Darling Sandie.


    Energy crackled in the air and rain poured down, blown around by the course wind. The French doors stood open, curtains floating into the room, caught up in the breeze, flirting with the woman standing in their midst. Lightening lit up the night sky, illuminating the pale mistress inside. A tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with the rain washing down her face. Her dark blue shirt clung to her, revealing the slight bulge in her abdomen. She held robes in her hand, black and dripping. It had been two months since she had seen her husband. She had sent him off on one of his business trips with a whispered prayer. Two weeks after he was due to return, she gave up on her faith.

    As thunder roared through the air, she threw back her head and screamed, a pain filled utterance, leaving her throat raw. Her hands flew to her stomach, and she fell to her knees clutching the last reminder of her other half. Her tears fell heavily, not to be outdone by nature's shower. For seconds, days, minutes she sat there sobbing into the night. As another crack of lightening turned the night to day, she rose to her feet and stepped out onto the balcony. She clung to the railing, her knuckles turning white with the strain. She held her head defiantly towards the sky, a silent challenge, a whispered plea. Carefully, she pulled herself up onto the solid ledge, and balanced herself with her arms out as a sacrifice.

    The trees groaned with the effort to stay intact, creaking and twisting. The wind played with her fragile emotions.

    "Ginnyyyyyyyyy....." It whispered. Her eyes rolled into her head, and watered down tears flooded down her face, meeting up with the torrents winding through her red hair.

    "I'm coming...." She called to the breeze.   
    "Ginny." The wind called, more substantial than before. "Give me your hand Ginny." It commanded softly. "Reach behind you and give me your hand."

    "I can't. I...I can't." She cried, fumbling on the wet ledge as she tried to move. The wind became more insistent.

    "Ginny! Give me your hand!" It howled, closer than ever. She began to turn, but too quickly. She slid on the slick surface and plummeted backwards onto the balcony. There was no ground, only a pillow of warmth, supporting her, holding her head and her legs. She opened her eyes and cried out. The eyes...she knew them so well. Had given herself to them, had allowed them to lead her to heaven and back. The hair...how many times had she wasted hours running her tiny hands through it, reveling in the color?

    She reached her hand out, and upon feeling a corporeal form, choked back a sob. "They told you...you.." A finger touched her lips, silencing her disbelief. Her feet were placed on the ground and her hands were taken, guiding her back into the shelter of her room. The doors were shut, and the figure turned to her, and brought its mouth to hers. Those lips. How many times had she gotten lost in a kiss, felt them warm upon her skin and burning patterns into her. How many times had they kissed away her tears as they did now? She reached her hands up and ran them through longer tresses, wet and dripping, but yet the same. The man brought his hands to her face, running them along her jawbone, urging her eyes to meet his. They slid down her neck, past the swell of her breasts and settled on her rounded stomach.

    She held them there, trembling beneath their touch. They maneuvered themselves away though, and silently tugged upward on the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms and allowed it to be gently pulled off. They traveled again to her waist, closely followed by the man's head, placing itself gently against her stomach. She buried her fingers in that hair, silently weeping as he sobbed against her. For the first time in two months...she was complete. She found his hands, and pulled him up, leading him to the bed. As he kissed her again, she whispered against his mouth, reaffirming what her heart told her.

    "_Draco_..."


End file.
